Plane Romance!
by HetaliaMonster
Summary: Based on episode 39! Rated T, just in case. What happens when Ichigo is scared of planes? Will Kashino comfort her?


Before you start saying this is completely farfetched, I know it is... I was just watching episode 39 of Yumeiro Patissiere and it was like lightning struck me! XD Random inspiration...

Kashino: That's lame

Me: Didn't ask for your opinion... Lil' Prince! :P

Kashino: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Ichigo: Kashino! Stop it!

Kashino: ...Fine...

Me: Review, ne? ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere at all... If I did, then Kashino and Ichigo would have kissed at least a million times!

**Ichigo's POV**

I sat down on the seat of the plane, I looked out of the window. Clouds rolled by, the crowded plane buzzed with chatter, the engines rumbled as they were brought to life. Kashino sat down next to me, and in the seats in front of me were Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun. The sweets spirits had gone to the Sweets Kingdom for an exam for a couple of days, so it was just as. The plane started to slowly move towards the runway, nerves creeped up my spine, making me tremble.

"Amano, stop shaking." Kashino remarked coldly and looked at me, however, his eyes lied, they showed pure concern.

I managed to put on a smile, "I'm fine!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Have you ever been on a plane, Amano?" he asked, his hand slowly reaching for mine on the arm rest between us.

I shook my head. And the plane started roaring as it moved forward, I felt myself being thrown back. I shut my eyes and whimpered quietly.

**Kashino's POV**

She's scared, she's whimpering and trembling, yet she says she's fine? Some nerve she has. I looked at her hands, they were both white as they clenched the edge of the seat. She was absolutely terrified. I sighed and slowly unclenched her right hand from the seat and held it tight. As soon as I had her hand in mine, her grip tightened slightly, but not enough to hurt me. And she blushed, a lot.

The plane took off, she slowly opened one eye, then the other. She slowly leaned forward and looked at the end, she sighed in relief and then froze. She turned her head to look at our hands and blushed an ever deeper shade of scarlet red.

I blushed and was about to remove my hand, when she tugged on it and smiled.

"Ano... Please keep holding my hand..." she said very quietly as she blushed and looked at her lap.

I looked at her and then at our linked hands and sighed, "Fine" I said.

She giggled, returning to her normal colour. She leaned back on her chair and seemed relaxed.

The clouds whizzed by incredibly fast, and a few hours later, the plane attendants started coming down the aisles with carts with our meals on them.

An attendant stopped in front of us, she was blonde and had lovely green eyes. Definately a foreigner, probably french.

She smiled and pulled down the trays on the seat and set on them two plates full of deluxe food.

Amano seemed amazed and dug into her food almost instantly. The attendant chuckled and went onto the next people.

As Amano ate, she didn't let go of my hand, somehow managing to eat with just one hand.

I picked up my fork and ate all the food on my plate. It was a big steak with some chips as a sider. Our drinks were just two bottles of water.

Amano and I quickly finished our food and relaxed again as the attendant took our plates back. The trays were clipped back up and the plane lights dimmed down for the night.

Amano's eyes widened, "Ano, Kashino...Why have the lights gone down?" she asked, her voice trembled.

"Baka, its for the people to sleep. Its night right now, the journey will take around a full day." I said with an attitude that no one could rival.

Her eyes went back to normal size and she leaned back. She gripped my hand tighter. She seemed to think about something before speaking.

"Kashino... I think its about the right time to tell you this..." she started. I looked at her, my curiosity perked up.

She slid her hand out of my own and blushed as she looked down at her lap again. She fidgeted around with her shorts for a few seconds before continuing.

"Kashino...I..I think I l-love you..." she blurted out quietly but fast as she stuttured. It was so quiet, that I could barely hear.

My eyes widened, she actually loved me...? So my feelings weren't hopeless? She also felt the same?

I blushed and looked to the side before replying extremely quietly, "Don't tell anyone...B-but I think I do too..."

Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously, she looked at me, and I looked at her too.

"So...What does that make us? Are still friends...or...?" she asked quietly as her hands slowly slid into both my hands.

I gasped, 'Hanabusa and Andou were sleeping, so I guess I can say this out loud...' I thought.

"Do you want to be my g-g-girlfriend...Ama-I mean Ichigo...?" I asked, my face a deep scarlet.

Ichigo smiled brightly and nodded. I looked into her eyes and blushed ever more furiously, if that was possible.

'Who would have thought I would have fallen in love with a klutz?' I thought in humour.

**Ichigo's POV**

An imaginary lightbulb popped up and lit up in my head just then.

"Then...Can I do...this...?" I said as I leaned in on Kashino, I mean, Makoto.

He froze and blushed as our faces were inches apart, I closed my eyes and lightly kissed his cheek.

He slowly closed his eyes. I savoured the moment, 'If only this second could last forever...' I thought.

I started to pull away when Makoto pulled me in closer and kissed me on the lips.

It was passionate, but cheesy at the same time. We both closed our eyes and blushed.

'This is the best moment of my entire life...' They both thought in unison.

We pulled away to catch our breaths, we looked into eachother's eyes and blushed furiously.

He looked away and mumbled, "You can do that any time you want..." before closing his eyes and falling asleep as he leaned back into his seat.

I smiled and also leaned back, our hands still intwined with eachother's.

'I wish this love would last forever...' I silently prayed.

So! Did you enjoy it? I know it was incredibly short and very OOC... But I think it was pretty good! XD What do you think, Kashino?

Kashino: Why did you have me do that? That's super embarassing!

Me: Really? I thought it was quite cute!

Ichigo: *blush* I liked it...

Kashino: Amano...?

Ichigo: Eek! *runs off*

Me and Kashino: She's way too shy...

Vanilla, Kafe, Caramel and Chocolat: Don't forget to review!


End file.
